


【白豆白】恣意妄为

by snow_rock



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_rock/pseuds/snow_rock
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Shiroiwa Ruki, るき豆, 白豆, 豆るき, 豆白
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

1.

凌晨两点半的临时宿舍里，似乎开始要有了睡意。

就算刚刚经历了惊心动魄的出道夜，就算很想陪着刚刚成为JO1队友的两位室友再聊一会，与那城奖却逐渐跟不上队友们兴致高昂的交谈。果然对于vocal的自己来说，过去的一周间的舞蹈练习还是耗费了大量的体力。

“我说，mame酱还在长身体，ruki君让他睡觉吧，有什么话以后还有很多机会说呢。”与那城想了想，张口提醒了睡在旁边两张床上相谈正欢的白岩瑠姬和豆原一成。

“唉，没关系没关系，我可是一点也不困呢。平时都没有什么机会和sho君还有ruki君这样说话。”今晚刚刚C位出道的十七岁少年似乎并不能听出自己的话外之音，还在兴奋得聊着今晚的舞台和日后的畅想。既然如此，那就再陪他聊一会吧，与那城想，今晚的他值得全世界的爱。

意想不到的声音从更远一点的地方传来，是听出了自己声音中的疲惫的白岩。“sho君说得对，没注意到现在已经这么晚了。mame好好休息吧，过去的一个星期大家都辛苦啦。”本想结束今晚夜谈的白岩瑠姬转过身，却看到了临床少年明显失落下来的眼神。想了想，白岩轻轻地对他说，“mame来我这边吧，我们再说会悄悄话。”

豆原的眼神因为这句话又变得热烈了起来。他拿着自己的枕头躺在了白岩的身边，带着十七岁男孩稍微高一点的体温。白岩借着月光，看清了这个让所有练习生都喜欢的弟弟眼里浅浅的笑意。“你在傻乐什么啊，都当了center，以后可要稳重一点。”白岩轻声吐槽了一句，“不过，还是祝贺你拿了第一，恭喜你呀，mame酱。”

“那ruki可以给我一点奖励吗？”豆原的笑意又深了一些，把头凑近白岩的耳边，用只有两个人能听到的声音说，“那种，只有ruki能给我的出道礼物。”


	2. 2

2\. 

身边人的耳朵好像变烫了一些，月光下虽然看不真切，不过一定变成了可爱的粉红色。豆原慢慢地将手伸进白岩的睡衣里，趁着他还在消化自己的爆炸性发言的时候，开始探索白岩的身体。

少年的手掌没有章法却又带着一丝温柔，在白岩滑腻且略带清冷的皮肤上点燃了一寸寸火种。白岩想要阻止他，但是恍惚间却好像回到了两年前的某个晚上。那时的自己也是被某个十七岁的少年压在身下，对方画着叛逆的眼妆，却又对自己老老实实说着敬语，“白岩桑，和我交往吧。”后来发生了什么呢……白岩记不真切了，只有身体还残存着被对方抚摸的记忆，魔幻得和今晚发生的一切那么接近。

“其实我一直都在注视着ruki，只是ruki的目光从来没有在我身上停留过呢。”豆原略带委屈的轻声抱怨让白岩从恍惚中清醒了过来。不是他，他是那么骄傲的一个人，从来不曾在自己面前说过如此示弱的话。“ruki的眼睛只能看着我”之类的，才像是那个小孩偏爱的台词。而如今这个用体温包裹着自己的十七岁大男孩，不过是不甚熟悉的队友而已。

“等一下，mame……一成君，停一下！”从回忆里抽出身的白岩想要推开身边的豆原，然而却被对方紧紧握住了手腕。体力上的差距让白岩无法挣脱开少年的禁锢，反到让豆原占了上风。他将白岩的双手举过头顶，低头亲吻白岩漂亮的锁骨。不出意料的，豆原感受到了对方身体轻微的颤动，那些抗拒的言语也逐渐变得微不可闻。他抬起头，顺着白岩修长的脖颈，让自己的舌尖在年长的如同白玉一般的身体上留下一串湿润的水渍。

豆原松开白岩的双手，头靠在白岩的颈侧，用他平日里阳光健气的声音说出毒蛇般的话语。“ 我知道的哦，比赛期间ruki和本田君、安藤君他们的关系。倒不如说，没有几个练习生不知道呢。”说完好像泄愤一般，豆原轻轻地啃咬着白岩的脖子，“以后他们都没法陪伴你了，让我代替他们陪着你吧？我对ruki的喜欢可不比他们少呢。”

……别开玩笑了。张口喜欢闭口陪伴的，何必给自己青涩的欲望套上这件冠冕堂皇的外衣。听着少年轻声的剖白，白岩的嘴角挂上了一丝冷笑。曾经倒也有不少人在床上对着自己说过同样的话，多下流的情话，多甜蜜的誓言他都听过，最后还不是只剩自己一个人。只怪今晚的这只豆柴看着自己的眼神太过热切，和记忆深处的那个男孩看着自己的神情太过相似，否则白岩断不会让自己处于这种境地。

“好啊，不过他们在床上可都厉害得很，倒是让我看看你有什么本事？”抛下了回忆里的那些影子，白岩冷漠地盯着豆原的头顶，懒洋洋地说。


	3. 3

3.

略带嘲讽的刺耳话语让豆原慌了神。

空气好像凝固住了。他抬起头，看着白岩似笑非笑的嘴角和冰冷的眼神，豆原感觉今晚的自己做了十七年人生里最错误的决定。

印象里的白岩是不会这样看着任何人的。他好像从来都不会生气，永远温柔的像四月的樱花。大部分的时间里白岩总是被相熟的练习生围在中间，却也很少说话的样子，总是带着淡淡的笑看着同伴们嬉闹。对于犯傻的朋友偶尔也插一两句吐槽，然后稍微舒展开笑意，露出好看的白晃晃的一排牙齿。面对不相熟的练习生的时候，白岩则会安静的待在角落，低垂着眼眸把他自己和喧闹隔开。但是即使是发呆的时候，白岩偶尔也会无意识的轻轻抖腿，让他那些许生人勿近的气场都带了点可爱的神气。

而现在的白岩，虽然嘴角依然带着弧度，却让豆原实实在在感受到了“是在生气啊”的气氛。他有些迷惑，是从哪里开始出错的呢？难道最初就不该应下他的邀请睡到他的身边，还是不该提及他的亲友让他难过？然而不管如何，现在的空气却也不是可以继续下去的感觉，只是......

“怎么，”打破沉默的是白岩不带温度的低声询问，“一成君不想做了么？”又瞟了一眼少年支起帐篷的下身，他勾起一边的嘴角，“还是说你不会，要我来教教你？”

......不应该是这样的。自己预想过无数次的告白，不应该是这样的。明明自己鼓足了所有的勇气，才对他说出了“喜欢”这两个字。豆原也预想过他可能会得到的回应，或许白岩会像对待所有年下的弟弟那般，温柔地拍拍自己的头，然后轻声训斥自己别开玩笑。又或许白岩会像听到别人对他的难以回答提问那般，露出头痛又可爱的小表情。当然，在豆原最甜蜜的预想里，白岩笑弯了眼角，然后对他说，“我也最喜欢mame酱呢。”只是在他各种轻飘飘的设想里，从来没有一种的白岩会对他说出今晚这般尖锐的话语。

“总之，今晚冒犯到白岩君了，对不起。我去下浴室。”豆原仓惶的逃离了白岩的身边。打开浴室花洒的那一瞬，不知是十二月里冰冷的水，还是白岩留给他最后的眼神让他没出息的哭了出来。他的心里好像被委屈填满了，随意一戳就能哭出声来。为什么只有我不可以呢，明明是你先那么温柔的邀请我的呀，明明当我亲吻你的时候，你也没有推开我呀。

听着浴室里豆原压抑的哭声，本想冷处理今晚发生的一切的白岩心里也带了点酸涩。今晚自己发的这通脾气虽然不算毫无理由，但是把原因都归结到那个少年身上也有点太过任性。豆原可能误解了自己的邀请，不过若非自己耽于过去那些零碎的回忆，也不至于说出这些伤人的话。“......奖君，我的话是不是说得太过了一点？”白岩好似自言自语般的喃喃问道。睡在里床的与那城奖翻了个身，回应他的只有屋里沉默尴尬的空气。

浴室里的声音渐渐变小，最后只剩下滴答滴答的水滴声。收拾好心情的豆原光着脚，轻轻走到白岩的床边。对着背对着自己的白岩悄声说道，“哥哥晚安，早点睡吧。”


	4. 4

4.  
豆原再一次见到白岩的时候，是在初冬的首尔。

虽然早就查看了天气讯息，但是走出机场大门的一瞬间，穿着防风外套戴着帽子口罩全副武装的豆原还是被韩国的寒风吹得打了个寒颤。因为公司只备了一辆车的缘故，早一步抵达首尔的关西组们也只能等待着东京出发的年上组到达后再一起出发。豆原快步上了车，把怀里抱着的两个鞋盒放在了旁边的座位，摘下口罩，向手心呵了一口气，搓搓自己冻得快没有知觉的双手，却在心里升腾起几个期待的泡泡。距离自己没出息的不告而别已经快一周了，一会见到他，要说些什么呢？

出道夜第二天的那天清晨，豆原就借着要回校准备期末考试的由头，在白岩还没起床之前悄悄离开了。也许比起考试，去猜测经历过尴尬的一晚之后，白岩会对他说出怎样的话反倒更令他不安一些。同屋的与那城奖起得很早，在大学期间就搬到东京的他似乎在等着白岩起床后一起离开。与那城大抵是不知道自己和白岩之间发生了什么，看到自己要走，一直挽留他至少和白岩说个再见。也许是看着豆原去意已决，与那城一边帮他把行李搬到合宿处的大门外，一边对他说着类似于“你现在这么走了，那家伙将来绝对要记仇”这种令豆原摸不着头脑的话。相比于记仇，他大概会对自己避之唯恐不及吧，豆原想。

不过像白岩那种云淡风轻的人也会记仇吗？坐在新干线上吃着列车便当的豆原回想起了昨晚那个对他来说很陌生的白岩。......奖君说的对，果然还是道个歉比较好。豆原拿出手机，找到了LINE里那个没有交谈过几次的会话，斟酌了良久，最后还是发送了“白岩君，我要回学校考试先走了，没有和你道别很抱歉”这样欲盖弥彰的解释。

——啊，我到底在干什么呀。还是撤回吧，反正他还没有看见……豆原烦躁地挠了挠自己的头发，眼神却不受控制地瞄向还未变暗的手机屏幕。绿色对话框旁边的“未读”不知何时已经变成了白色的“已读”，然而直到豆原考完试，那个意料之中的“没关系，下次见”的回复却一直没有出现。坐在首尔机场外的车里，豆原这几天里第无数次地又打开了那个对话框。一切都没有变，依然只有自己这句冒着傻气的道歉留在那里，就像那天晚上不知所措的自己一样。而那个白色的已读，仿佛是自己和白岩之间的更加尴尬的注脚。

车门打开的声音让豆原放下了手机。他抬起头，看着白岩披着一身寒气上了车。他好像胖了一点，又好像没睡好的样子，眼底带着懒懒的困意。豆原就这么看着他，心里的快乐就快要藏不住了。白岩的视线似乎往自己这边扫了一眼，随后目光却停留在了放在旁边空座位的两个红色鞋盒上。然而还没等豆原反应过来，就听到了身后传来的带着嗔怪的京都腔。

“るっくん！你穿得太少啦，这样可不行，要着凉的呀。”大平祥生拿着自己那个好看的绿色围巾，不由分说地给白岩裹上，拉着他往车子的后面走去。与他擦身而过的时候，豆原清楚的看见了白岩看着自己的眼里玩味的笑意。

“唉，你快把那些蠢鞋子收起来，祥生让我过来和你坐。”看着鹤房汐恩略带不爽的脸，豆原第一次发现自己的挚友也能让自己如此火大。他在鹤房的催促下把鞋盒放到了座位下，又不甘心地轻轻踢了那些盒子两脚，倒不知是在生鞋子的气还是自己的气。听着后座白岩和大平黏糊糊的对话，豆原有些赌气地闭上了眼睛。


	5. 5

5.  
如果开始关注一个人就是恋爱的开始，那最近的自己可能有点不妙。惯例的深夜四点的卧谈会里，白岩瑠姬没头没尾地这般说到。

“ええー〜るっくん终于要回应我了吗？好开心〜”  
“那倒也不是。”白岩轻声吐槽了一句插科打诨的室友大平祥生，“不过如果祥生突然被某个小鬼在床上告白了，也会有点在意他的吧？“  
”ええー〜るっくん是在暗示我现在把你压在床上告白吗？倒也不是不可以啦......“  
”果然还是会有点在意的吧，嗯，肯定是这样。不过我也有点弄不明白了，自己在意的到底是那个小鬼，还是那家伙啊。“  
“......瑠姬最近说的话真的好难懂。比起这个，瑠姬刚才是完全忽视我了吗？我可是会恨你的哟〜”

和室友单方面倾诉完自己感情生活的葛藤，来到首尔以后的白岩瑠姬，终于失眠了。第二天录制物料前的化妆室里，他破天荒的两个黑眼圈，不出所料的收到了来自一众队友带着幸灾乐祸的关切。听着“瑠姬君晚上还是早点睡觉比较好”云云的调侃，白岩一面笑着和他们打着太极，心里却暗暗对那位十七岁的罪魁祸首翻了个白眼。

结果今天要录的物料却又出奇的多。这到底是第几条了啊？尽管拿出了自己多年的专业素养，白岩还是忍不住对身边的木全悄悄抱怨起来。快要抵挡不住困意的白岩站起身，打算着趁录制的间隙去洗手间整理一下精神，转过身却撞上了最近频繁在梦里出现的那双豆柴眼。

“不介意的话，白岩君请喝这个吧。”随着豆原干净的声音一起递过来的，是一瓶温热的咖啡饮料。“白岩君看着有点疲惫，刚才路过自动贩卖机就顺便买了这个。”他小心翼翼地把咖啡放到白岩的手里，好像那罐咖啡里装着什么不能被言说的宝藏。白岩想说点什么别扭的拒绝，又被木全抢了先，“mame酱真贴心呐，其实我也有点困了，mame也帮我买一罐好不好？”

看着豆原突然尴尬的神情，白岩本打算带着小小的报复心理看看热闹，无奈身体却比头脑抢了先，他轻轻敲了木全的头，“别想欺负我们末子，要喝自己去买。”然而回过头来，看着那双突然亮起来的豆柴眼，白岩突然有了一种无可奈何的挫败感。十七岁可真是了不得啊，什么样的感情都藏不住，好像让他们耷拉下嘴角便是罪过一般。他想着，带着一点自暴自弃地拉开那个易拉罐，把略带苦涩的液体被一股脑儿地灌进胃里，然后将空罐扔进了垃圾桶。

\-------  
到底怎样才算是“喜欢”呢？

尽管豆原晚上提起这个问题的次数已经让室友鹤房想要询问他理由了，豆原一成却还是想不清楚，自己是从什么时候开始喜欢上白岩瑠姬的呢。

是从那个传奇的女装环节，看着在后台的他被两个直男好友瞎折腾但是却好脾气地任由他们瞎闹，还是再往前，自己一脸憧憬地盯着被提名的他略带害羞但是却说出“稍微有一点自信”的时候？或许还要更早，早到豆原已经想不起来那个所谓的”一见钟情“的瞬间了。又或许从来都没有一见钟情，白岩就像一个好看的发光体，一举一动又带着有趣的空气。当自己回过神的时候，看向他的视线里总会带着点圣诞蛋糕般的甜蜜。

”我说，与其在这纠结是不是喜欢，倒不如约他出去试试？圣诞节约会什么的，不是很好的进攻机会吗？而且我看你喜欢的那位也是很好说话的样子。”

”话是这么说，但是我好像惹他生气了。你看今天我想喊他一起......“豆原接过鹤房的话头，却好像突然反应过来，慌慌张张地遮掩起来，”什么呀，你别乱猜了，我没有喜欢ーー“

”行了行了，别藏了，喜欢一个人可是藏不住的。早点打直球吧，少年。“鹤房翻过身，单方面地终止了这场少男间地纯情夜谈。

直球。可是上次选择了直球告白的后果，比预想中要失败很多。最近这几天自己也努力地在他面前出现，可是他见到自己就总是一副头疼的样子，好像不知道该拿自己怎么办才好。今天的白岩看起来也是精神不太好，是自己让他困扰了吗？豆原站在自动贩卖机前，略带踌躇地按下了按键。再尝试最后一次吧，把想说的话好好传达给他。就算不能得到他的回应，至少也想要解开误会吧。

看着白岩把喝完的咖啡罐扔进了垃圾桶，豆原下定了决心。他走上前，把白岩困在墙角的阴影里。再一次鼓起了所有的勇气，“白岩君，我有很重要的话想告诉你。圣诞节，你可以听我说吗？”


	6. 6

6.  
煌めく街を抜け、  
キミ待つ場所へ、走れ。

身边的鹤房百无聊赖的哼着豆原早已烂熟于心的曲调，若是在平时，豆原大概会加入鹤房，和他一起上演激情二重唱。只是现在这个情况实在不是表演疯癫麋鹿的地方，豆原敲了敲好友的胳膊，对他做出了噤声的手势。

鹤房从善如流的闭上了嘴。他搓了搓冻的快没有知觉的双手，又锤了锤蹲的发麻的双腿，看着对面咖啡店玻璃窗上的氤氲雾气，开始反省自己一个即将出道的大人气爱豆，为什么会在平安夜沦落到这副田地。

一切大概是从自己怂恿豆原邀请他的心上人圣诞约会开始的。纯情DK豆原君献上了他的满腔爱意，却收到了心上人已经和别人有约的答复，为此他闷闷不乐了好几天自是不必说。鹤房虽然看不惯室友这副消沉样，可转念一想，要是他能借此彻底放下对白岩的执念，倒不算是什么坏事，也就由着他这几天无精打采的治愈情伤。

今早鹤房揉着眼睛刚起床，看到豆原一脸决绝的站在自己床边，心里终于是松了一口气，看来他终于想通了啊，鹤房想。他喝了口水，清了清嗓子，刚想安慰豆柴两句“是他没眼光”之类的话，却被室友一句“我想好了，我们去跟踪他吧！”吓得呛了一口水。

“等等等等……！你说什么？”  
“我说，我们去跟踪ruki吧！”  
“……请告诉我你这么做的理由。”  
“当然是打探情敌的消息呀，鹤房汐恩君！”  
“……所以你颓了这么多天还是打算在他这一棵树上吊死吗？比起这个，为什么我要和你一起发疯啊？”  
然而自己的抗议被豆原判为无效。豆原拖着他全副武装的跟了白岩一路，最后看着白岩走进了面前这家看上去就很温暖的咖啡店里。

藏在咖啡店对面灌木丛里的鹤房看了一眼豆原越来越紧张的脸色，想了想，又试探的开了口，“别等了吧，就算知道他今天和谁约会，你又能怎么样呢？”  
“我也不知道，但是今天不跟来，我就是不甘心……啊，那个人来了。”

鹤房顺着豆原的视线，看见一个瘦削的男人推开了咖啡店的大门。那人穿着一件黑色大衣，单手插在口袋里，周身散发出一种让人难以接近的气场，倒是和独处时的白岩有些相似。他的眉眼间带着几分桀骜，像是要把叛逆写在脸上一般。虽然从未见过这个人，可是从看见他的那一刻起，鹤房就知道，他就是今天和白岩有约的那位。

怎么可能不是这个人呢，豆原也想。他的思绪又不受控制的回到了出道夜的那个晚上。回忆里的白岩被他压在身下，在他用嘲讽的话语刺伤自己之前，在他粘腻的情潮突然散去之前，白岩看着他的双眼里，除了刻骨的湿润欲念，明明还有一丝温柔眷恋。啊，我明白了，原来他看着的人不是我呀，他那低垂的眼眸，恍惚的爱意，都不是为了我呀。他在床上的艳丽风情，大概都是为了眼前这个恣意张扬的男人吧。

男人走进了咖啡屋，他拍了拍正在发呆的白岩的肩膀，径直走到白岩对面坐下。隔着玻璃，豆原看见白岩对着那人绽开了一个好看的笑容。他亲昵的接过那人递过来的包装精美的礼物，又好像嗔怪的说了些什么。只是豆原已经不想知道他们有多亲密了，他站起身，对着身边不知所措的鹤房说，“我不想看了，我们回去吧。”


	7. 7

7.  
咖啡店里的白岩瑠姬和久保田有人，远没有豆原和鹤房误解般的那么甜蜜。自从YsR解散之后，已经分手了的他们也找不到理由再去见面。久违的寒暄之后，白岩把玩着收到的包装精美的小礼盒，二人相对无话。

白岩沉默了一会，端起桌上的咖啡杯，喝了一口手中的拿铁，眼睛却不经意瞟见窗外两个转身离去的背影，又起了点贪玩的心思，不自觉地漾起了浅笑。这笑落在久保田的眼中，却像是提前的宣判一般。他没了和白岩打哑谜的兴致，冷声打破了尴尬，“你在看什么？”

白岩回过头来，又换上了久保田熟悉的温柔笑容，重新融入进这小小咖啡店的圣诞欢乐里。他开口了，说出了久保田曾经听过无数遍的那句话。

“看你啊。”

只是这次的三个字却不带着爱意，他的话语里带着怀恋，又不是在怀恋现在的自己。对面的白岩像隔着一层雾气，久保田不知道该做些什么才能重新靠近他，只能再拾起叛逆的面具，装作不在意的问道，“我有什么好看的？”

“觉得你长大了呀，Yuto。”

“……别这么和我说话。”没有预想到的回答让久保田有些措手不及。他清了清嗓子，明明已经知道了结果，但还是有些不甘心，“送你的礼物，不拆开看看吗？”

“如果拆开它，我就不会收下了，你确定要我拆？”

他总是这样。久保田有些忿忿的想。不愧是专业偶像，拿捏人心永远是一流。他清楚的知道别人对他的爱，并对所有的爱意照单全收。他的欣喜那么真诚，就快要让你就要相信他也是同等的爱着你。甚至就连分开了，这人都非得在你心里留下一个念想，比如在失眠的夜里，辗转难眠的猜测，那个礼物最终有没有被他拆开，自己不愿言说的思绪是否能够得见天日。

久保田和白岩在一起的时间说长不长，可是在和他的感情拉锯里久保田从未占过上风。就算最后是自己提的分手，白岩接受的也太过顺理成章。他一个人决定要去参加那个愚蠢的选秀，一个人决定要把自己的爱意柔情当做商品，贩卖给被剪辑操控的粉丝。他把所有偏离预设的分岔路都切断，然后一脸无辜的望着自己，Yuto你看，是不你愿意陪着我，我还能怎么办呢。

久保田知道，这是他的最后回答了。从此以后他们的人生大概真的不会再有交集了。可能只有在将来的某一天，当他被他的小男友伤了心，才会拆开今天这个尴尬的礼物，假惺惺的用他们这段不算美好的过去当做疗伤药。他开始烦躁起来，连带着白岩那张曾经让他爱到不行的脸都令他厌烦。他想撕破白岩虚伪的云淡风轻，却又毫无办法，好像从始至终只有他自己一人在矫情。

“随你的便吧。”久保田推开桌子，站起身来。“我还有事，大明星，不奉陪了。”

“你总是这样，明明是你约的我，最后又是把我一个人丢在一边。我也会寂寞的呀。”白岩的话听着委屈，落到久保田的耳朵里，竟是不知如何作答。他倒是会恶人先告状，也就是吃定了自己不愿和他说重话。

“你知道我说不过你，就当是这么回事吧。”久保田穿上风衣，准备去结账。

白岩叫住了他，“我今晚也有事，一起走吧。”他把信用卡递给服务员，“今天没有让你付钱的道理。”一边说着，一边在账单上签了名。然后推开了咖啡厅的门，和久保田一起走进了风雪里。

“再见了，以后少去纹身吧，如果你还想做艺人的话。”

“不关你事。”就算到最后了，他还得摆出兄长的架子教训人。久保田像是想看白岩的笑话，问了最后一个问题，“刚才藏在草丛里的那个男孩，你喜欢他什么？”

谁知白岩狡黠一笑，语气里竟还带着七八分真心。“遅れた青春を取り戻したいから。”


	8. 8-End

8.  
回合宿所的路上，白岩经过了一家橱窗里摆满玩偶的玩具店。十分钟之后，他抱着一个在韩国少见的豆柴玩偶走出了店门。雪好像要停了，他摘下手套，从伞下伸出了手，几片雪花拂过他的指尖，让他打了个冷颤。白岩想，那个男孩大概是真的很喜欢自己，才会在这十二月的雪里，藏在他以为不被看见的角落，专注的看着自己。可是要回应他吗，白岩直到走进合宿所，也没有想出个答案。然而猝不及防的，他被一只手臂拉到了楼梯间的拐角。力道还有些大，他揉着胳膊抬头一看，出乎意料的对上了鹤房怒气冲冲的脸。

“白岩君，虽然我没有资格指责你的私人生活，但是如果你已经有交往的对象了，就和mame酱说清楚吧，别再吊着他了，行吗？”

有点意思。“我怎么就有了交往对象了？”  
“我看到的啊！”  
“啊，你跟踪我？”白岩笑的像只得逞的猫。  
“......我以前倒不知道你的性格这么恶劣。”鹤房自知理亏，只得憋着气闭上了嘴。

白岩享受了几秒bking吃瘪的乐趣，也不再逗他，“行了，不用为你的好友抱不平了，他比你清楚我是个什么样的人。倒是你，找个地方去洗个热水澡吧，可别冻感冒了。”  
“不用你假好意。”鹤房嘟囔了一句，却看到白岩转身欲走，急忙唤住他，“唉！你去哪！”  
“去和你的mame酱说清楚呀~”

豆原关上了卧室的灯，把自己关在一片黑暗里。他抱着腿靠在床上，不知道该讨厌白岩，还是该讨厌自己。明明早就决定了，要是白岩拒绝圣诞邀约，从此以后就和这人划清界限。偏偏自己不争气，难道非要亲眼见到他和别人在一起，才能彻底下个决断吗。

突然响起的敲门声把他从思绪里拉了出来。豆原有些生气，“鹤房汐恩，你再烦我我今晚就把你丢出去！”

......小男孩的脾气这么暴躁的吗。白岩觉得有点好笑，扬了扬声，“好啊，那我可就走啦。”

还未假装转身要走，白岩就听见房间里三步并作两步的脚步声，小男孩倒也很好懂。果不其然，不到三秒，白岩就从打开的门里，看到了眼睛亮晶晶的小豆柴。他看见了门外的自己，脸上的期待还未来得及散去，又变成了一脸“上当了”的尴尬。他扭扭捏捏的拉着衣袖，视线有些躲闪，只能骑虎难下的盯着自己尚未来得及穿鞋的双脚。

白岩的心情好极了。他愉悦的品味了一会豆原的窘迫，欣赏够了，才逗趣般的问道，“脚，冷不冷？”

“有一点。”豆原下意识的回答，却又反应过来，“什么呀，你还说！没事我就睡觉了！”

白岩也不去揭穿少年的口是心非，不等他的邀请，径自走进了屋里。他拉着豆原在床边坐下，把豆原一直瞟着的那只豆柴玩偶塞进了他的怀里，“喏，圣诞礼物。如果你今天跟踪的再久一点，就能看见我给你买这个啦。”

豆原听他这么说，心下自是百转千回，原来他早就知道自己今天做的蠢事，却还毫不避讳的和别人巧笑攀谈。就连这个所谓的“圣诞礼物”，大概也只是为了不让今晚的摊牌变得太过难看吧。

白岩知道豆原又在多想，赶忙阻止了他的自怨自艾。“你呀，那天晚上不是挺自信的吗，怎么现在倒畏手畏脚啦？鹤房给你出的什么馊主意，这么大冷的天还玩跟踪，要是真冻感冒了怎么办？下次可别听他的啦。”

豆原听出了白岩的关切，打算把“跟踪其实是我的主意”这句话烂在肚子里。他想了想，还是决定把话说开，“所以那天晚上，你突然生气，是因为我唐突了你，还是因为，你想到了......他？”

空气骤然变得微妙起来，过了一会，白岩打破了沉默，“你可比十七岁的他懂事多了......但是有关他的事，我以后再慢慢说给你听吧，总是有机会的。不过我想我确实是亏欠你一句抱歉，那天晚上，还有这段时间，你都没有做错什么，确实是我不讲道理罢了。我这个人呀，看上去决绝的很，对待感情实际上又很优柔寡断，所以这段时间可能伤害了你，一成君，可以原谅我吗？”

豆原不知道该说些什么，他想说我从来没有讨厌过你，却又不知道应该站在什么立场上原谅他。他想不透白岩说这番话到底是什么意思。索性低头不说话，只顾把纠结化作具象，漫无目的的蹂躏手里的豆柴。

白岩也不逼着他表态，是啊，反正将来还长呢，放不下的过去总是要放下，也许他们将来会为了已经过去的今晚吵一架，也许他们会对这段有些不美好的日子一笑置之。不管如何，未来总归是有无限的令人期待的可能。一切总归要有个开始。白岩想。“我要说的都说完啦，现在该换你了。所以，mame酱今天想要和我说的，那句重要的话，到底是什么呢？”

“你已经拒绝我两次了，这次我不会再说了。”豆原有些不甘心的垂下了眼睛，又捏了捏了怀中的豆柴玩偶。

“那这次换我来和你说吧。”白岩凑近了一些，语气里满是促狭的笑意，“豆原一成君，我想我有点喜欢你，要不要和我交往试试看？”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完啦  
> 本来是想搞开车文学，但是17岁DK太清纯了，下不去手，就变成了一篇不知所云的青春期矫情文学www  
> 以及这篇的标题，原来是指开车的麻美酱，但是写着写着，大概是指被爱着就有恃无恐的钓系小刘吧XD


End file.
